May 5
This day marks the approximate midpoint of spring in the Northern Hemisphere and of autumn in the Southern Hemisphere (starting the season at the March equinox). Events *553 – The Second Council of Constantinople begins. *1215 – Rebel barons renounce their allegiance to King John of England — part of a chain of events leading to the signing of the Magna Carta. *1260 – Kublai Khan becomes ruler of the Mongol Empire. *1494 – Christopher Columbus lands on the island of Jamaica and claims it for Spain. *1640 – King Charles I of England dissolves the Short Parliament. *1762 – Russia and Prussia sign the Treaty of St. Petersburg. *1789 – In France, the Estates-General convenes for the first time since 1614. *1809 – Mary Kies becomes the first woman awarded a U.S. patent, for a technique of weaving straw with silk and thread. * 1809 – The Swiss canton of Aargau allowed citizenship to Jews. *1811 – In the second day of fighting at the Peninsular War Battle of Fuentes de Oñoro the French army, under Marshall André Masséna, drive in the Duke of Wellington's overextended right flank, but French frontal assaults fail to take the town of Fuentes de Oñoro and the Anglo-Portuguese army holds the field at the end of the day. *1821 – Emperor Napoleon dies in exile on the island of Saint Helena in the South Atlantic Ocean. *1835 – The first railway in continental Europe opens between Brussels and Mechelen. *1860 – Giuseppe Garibaldi sets sail from Genoa, leading the expedition of the Thousand to conquer the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies and giving birth to the Kingdom of Italy. *1862 – Cinco de Mayo: Troops led by Ignacio Zaragoza halt a French invasion in the Battle of Puebla in Mexico. *1864 – American Civil War: The Battle of the Wilderness begins in Spotsylvania County. *1865 – American Civil War: The Confederate District of the Gulf surrenders about 4,000 men at Citronelle, Alabama. * 1865 – American Civil War: The Confederate government was declared dissolved at Washington, Georgia. *1866 – Memorial Day first celebrated in United States at Waterloo, New York. *1877 – American Indian Wars: Sitting Bull leads his band of Lakota into Canada to avoid harassment by the United States Army under Colonel Nelson Miles. *1886 – The Bay View massacre: A militia fires into a crowd of protesters in Milwaukee, killing seven. *1891 – The Music Hall in New York City (later known as Carnegie Hall) has its grand opening and first public performance, with Tchaikovsky as the guest conductor. *1904 – Pitching against the Philadelphia Athletics at the Huntington Avenue Grounds, Cy Young of the Boston Americans throws the first perfect game in the modern era of baseball. *1905 – The trial in the Stratton Brothers case begins in London, England; it marks the first time that fingerprint evidence is used to gain a conviction for murder. *1912 – Pravda, the "voice" of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union, begins publication in Saint Petersburg. *1920 – Authorities arrest Nicola Sacco and Bartolomeo Vanzetti for alleged robbery and murder. *1925 – Scopes Trial: Serving of an arrest warrant on John T. Scopes for teaching evolution in violation of the Butler Act. * 1925 – The government of South Africa declares Afrikaans an official language. *1936 – Italian troops occupy Addis Ababa, Ethiopia. *1940 – World War II: Norwegian refugees form a government-in-exile in London. * 1940 – World War II: Norwegian Campaign: Norwegian squads in Hegra Fortress and Vinjesvingen capitulate to German forces after all other Norwegian forces in southern Norway had laid down their arms. *1941 – Emperor Haile Selassie returns to Addis Ababa; the country commemorates the date as Liberation Day or Patriots' Victory Day. *1944 – German troops execute 216 civilians in the village of Kleisoura, Greece. *1945 – World War II: The Prague uprising begins as an attempt by the Czech resistance to free the city from German occupation. * 1945 – World War II: Six people are killed when a Japanese fire balloon explodes near Bly, Oregon. They are the only Americans killed in the continental US during the war. *1946 – The International Military Tribunal for the Far East begins in Tokyo with twenty-eight Japanese military and government officials accused of war crimes and crimes against humanity. *1949 – The Treaty of London establishes the Council of Europe in Strasbourg as the first European institution working for European integration. *1950 – Bhumibol Adulyadej is crowned King Rama IX of Thailand. *1955 – West Germany gains full sovereignty. *1961 – The Mercury program: Mercury-Redstone 3: Alan Shepard becomes the first American to travel into outer space, on a sub-orbital flight. *1964 – The Council of Europe declares May 5 as Europe Day. *1972 – Alitalia Flight 112 crashes into Mount Longa near Palermo, Sicily, killing all 115 aboard, making it the deadliest single-aircraft disaster in Italy. *1973 – Secretariat wins the 1973 Kentucky Derby in 1:59 2/5, an as-yet unbeaten record. *1980 – Operation Nimrod: The British Special Air Service storms the Iranian embassy in London after a six-day siege. *1981 – Bobby Sands dies in the Long Kesh prison hospital after 66 days of hunger-striking, aged 27. *1985 – Bitburg and Bergen-Belsen: Ronald Reagan visits the military cemetery at Bitburg, Germany, and the site of the Nazi concentration camp, Bergen-Belsen, where he makes a speech. *1987 – Iran–Contra affair: Start of Congressional televised hearings in the United States of America *1991 – A riot breaks out in the Mt. Pleasant section of Washington, D.C. after police shoot a Salvadoran man. *1994 – The signing of the Bishkek Protocol between Armenia and Azerbaijan effectively freezes the Nagorno-Karabakh conflict. * 1994 – American teenager Michael P. Fay is caned in Singapore for theft and vandalism. *2006 – The government of Sudan signs an accord with the Sudan Liberation Army. *2010 – Mass protests in Greece erupt in response to austerity measures imposed by the government as a result of the Greek government-debt crisis. *2014 – 11 people are missing after a Chinese cargo ship collides with a Marshall Islands registered container ship off the coast of Hong Kong. * 2014 – 22 people die after two boats carrying illegal immigrants collide in the Aegean Sea off the coast of Greece. Births *1210 – Afonso III of Portugal (d. 1279) *1282 – Juan Manuel, Prince of Villena (d. 1322) *1310 – Preczlaw of Pogarell, Cardinal and Bishop of Wrocław (d. 1376) *1352 – Rupert of Germany, Count Palatine of the Rhine (d. 1410) *1479 – Guru Amar Das, Indian 3rd Sikh Guru (d. 1574) *1504 – Stanislaus Hosius, Polish cardinal (d. 1579) *1542 – Thomas Cecil, 1st Earl of Exeter, English soldier and politician, Lord Lieutenant of Northamptonshire (d. 1623) *1684 – Françoise Charlotte d'Aubigné, French wife of Adrien Maurice de Noailles (d. 1739) *1747 – Leopold II, Holy Roman Emperor (d. 1792) *1749 – Jean-Frédéric Edelmann, French pianist and composer (d. 1794) *1764 – Robert Craufurd, Scottish general and politician (d. 1812) *1800 – Louis Christophe François Hachette, French publisher (d. 1864) *1813 – Søren Kierkegaard, Danish philosopher and author (d. 1855) *1818 – Karl Marx, German philosopher, sociologist, and journalist (d. 1883) *1826 – Eugénie de Montijo, French wife of Napoleon III (d. 1920) *1830 – John Batterson Stetson, American businessman, founded the John B. Stetson Company (d. 1906) *1832 – Hubert Howe Bancroft, American ethnologist and historian (d. 1918) *1833 – Ferdinand von Richthofen, German geographer and academic (d. 1905) *1834 – Viktor Hartmann, Russian painter and architect (d. 1873) *1842 – August Warberg, Swedish actor (d. 1915) *1843 – William George Beers, Canadian dentist and patriot (d. 1900) *1846 – Henryk Sienkiewicz, Polish journalist and author, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1916) *1858 – John L. Leal, American physician (d. 1914) *1864 – Nellie Bly, American journalist and author (d. 1922) *1866 – Thomas B. Thrige, Danish businessman (d. 1938) *1869 – Fabián de la Rosa, Filipino painter and educator (d. 1937) * 1869 – Hans Pfitzner, German composer and conductor (d. 1949) *1883 – Archibald Wavell, 1st Earl Wavell, English general and politician, 43rd Governor-General of India (d. 1950) *1884 – Chief Bender, American baseball player and coach (d. 1954) *1887 – Mervyn S. Bennion, American captain, Medal of Honor recipient (d. 1941) *1885 – Kingsley Fairbridge, South African-Australian scholar and politician (d. 1924) *1889 – Herbie Taylor, South African cricketer and soldier (d. 1973) *1890 – Christopher Morley, American journalist and author (d. 1957) *1892 – Dorothy Garrod, British archaeologist (d. 1968) *1898 – Elsie Eaves, American engineer (d. 1983) *1899 – Freeman Gosden, American actor and screenwriter (d. 1982) *1903 – James Beard, American chef and author (d. 1985) *1905 – Floyd Gottfredson, American author and illustrator (d. 1986) *1906 – Charles Exbrayat, French author and screenwriter (d. 1989) *1907 – Iryna Vilde, Ukrainian journalist and author (d. 1982) *1908 – Kurt Böhme, German opera singer (d. 1989) *1909 – Miklós Radnóti, Hungarian poet and author (d. 1944) *1910 – Leo Lionni, American author and illustrator (d. 1999) *1911 – Gilles Grangier, French director and screenwriter (d. 1996) * 1911 – Andor Lilienthal, Russian-Hungarian chess player (d. 2010) * 1911 – Pritilata Waddedar, Indian educator and activist (d. 1932) *1913 – Duane Carter, American racing driver (d. 1993) *1914 – Tyrone Power, American actor (d. 1958) *1915 – Alice Faye, American actress and singer (d. 1998) * 1915 – Ben Wright, English-American actor (d. 1989) *1916 – Zail Singh, Indian politician, 7th President of India (d. 1987) *1917 – Pío Leyva, Cuban singer-songwriter (d. 2006) *1919 – Georgios Papadopoulos, Greek colonel and politician, 169th Prime Minister of Greece (d. 1999) *1921 – Arthur Leonard Schawlow, American physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1999) *1922 – Irene Gut Opdyke, Polish nurse and humanitarian (d. 2003) *1923 – William C. Campbell, American golfer (d. 2013) * 1923 – James Gilbert, Scottish television producer and director (d. 2016) * 1923 – Richard Wollheim, English philosopher and academic (d. 2003) *1925 – Leo Ryan, American soldier, educator, and politician (d. 1978) *1926 – Ann B. Davis, American actress (d. 2014) *1927 – Pat Carroll, American actress * 1927 – Sylvia Fedoruk, Canadian physicist and politician, 17th Lieutenant Governor of Saskatchewan (d. 2012) *1930 – Hans Abramson, Swedish director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 2012) *1931 – Greg, Belgian author and illustrator (d. 1999) *1932 – Stan Goldberg, American illustrator (d. 2014) * 1932 – Bob Said, American race car driver and bobsled racer (d. 2002) *1933 – Igor Kashkarov, Russian high jumper * 1933 – Collie Smith, Jamaican cricketer (d. 1959) *1934 – Ace Cannon, American saxophonist * 1934 – Victor Garland, Australian accountant and politician, 26th Australian Minister for Veterans' Affairs * 1934 – Johnnie Taylor, American vocalist (d. 2000) *1935 – Bernard Pivot, French journalist, talk show host, and producer * 1935 – Robert Rehme, American film producer *1936 – Patrick Gowers, English composer and educator (d. 2014) * 1936 – Ervin Lázár, Hungarian author (d. 2006) * 1936 – John Maxton, Scottish politician *1937 – Delia Derbyshire, English keyboard player and composer (d. 2001) * 1937 – Sandy Baron, American actor and comedian (d. 2001) *1938 – Michael Murphy, American actor * 1938 – Bill Robertson, American businessman and politician (d. 2013) * 1938 – Barbara Wagner, Canadian figure skater and coach *1939 – Ray Gosling, English journalist, author, and activist (d. 2013) *1940 – Lance Henriksen, American actor * 1940 – Michael Lindsay-Hogg, American director and producer *1941 – Alexander Ragulin, Russian ice hockey player (d. 2004) *1942 – István Bujtor, Hungarian actor, director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 2009) * 1942 – Jean Corston, Baroness Corston, English lawyer and politician * 1942 – Hugh Courtenay, 18th Earl of Devon, English politician (d. 2015) * 1942 – Tammy Wynette, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 1998) *1943 – Michael Palin, English actor and screenwriter * 1943 – Ignacio Ramonet, Spanish journalist and author *1944 – Bo Larsson, Swedish footballer * 1944 – John Rhys-Davies, Welsh actor and screenwriter * 1944 – Roger Rees, Welsh-American actor and director (d. 2015) *1945 – Kurt Loder, American journalist, author, and critic * 1945 – Dianne Willcocks, English sociologist and academic *1946 – Aydın Menderes, Turkish politician (d. 2011) *1948 – Bella van der Spiegel-Hage, Dutch cyclist * 1948 – Bill Ward, English drummer and songwriter *1949 – Eppie Bleeker, Dutch speed skater *1950 – Rex Caldwell, American golfer * 1950 – Maggie MacNeal, Dutch singer *1951 – Rudolf Finsterer, German rugby player and coach * 1951 – Toomas Vilosius, Estonian physician and politician, 2nd Minister of Social Affairs of Estonia *1952 – Jorge Llopart, Spanish race walker * 1952 – Willem Witteveen, Dutch scholar and politician (d. 2014) *1956 – Steve Scott, American runner and coach *1957 – Richard E. Grant, Swazi-English actor, director, and screenwriter * 1957 – Peter Howitt, English actor, director, and screenwriter * 1957 – Aad van Mil, Dutch water polo player *1958 – Ron Arad, Israeli colonel and pilot (d. 1986) * 1958 – Robert DiPierdomenico, Australian footballer and sportscaster * 1958 – Jack Wishna, American businessman, co-founded Rockcityclub (d. 2012) *1959 – Bobby Ellsworth, American singer and bass player * 1959 – Ian McCulloch, English singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1959 – Brian Williams, American journalist *1960 – Doug Hawkins, Australian footballer and sportscaster *1961 – Hiroshi Hase, Japanese wrestler and politician * 1961 – Rob Williams, American basketball player (d. 2014) *1962 – Sot Chitalada, Thai boxer * 1962 – Nicolas Vanier, Senegalese explorer, author, and director * 1962 – Kaoru Wada, Japanese composer and conductor *1963 – James LaBrie, Canadian singer-songwriter * 1963 – Simon Rimmer, English chef and author * 1963 – Scott Westerfeld, American author and composer *1964 – Jean-François Copé, French politician, French Minister of Budget * 1964 – Heike Henkel, German high jumper * 1964 – Don Payne, American screenwriter and producer (d. 2013) * 1964 – Minami Takayama, Japanese voice actress and singer *1965 – Glenn Seton, Australian race car driver *1966 – Shawn Drover, Canadian drummer * 1966 – Sergei Stanishev, Bulgarian politician, 46th Prime Minister of Bulgaria * 1966 – Josh Weinstein, American screenwriter and producer *1967 – Levent Kazak, Turkish actor and screenwriter * 1967 – Takehito Koyasu, Japanese voice actor and singer * 1967 – Charles Nagy, American baseball player and coach * 1967 – Alexis Sinduhije, Burundian journalist and politician *1969 – Pieter Muller, South African rugby player *1970 – Kyan Douglas, American television host and author * 1970 – LaPhonso Ellis, American basketball player *1971 – Harold Miner, American basketball player * 1971 – Mike Redmond, American baseball player and manager *1972 – James Cracknell, English rower * 1972 – Žigmund Pálffy, Slovakian ice hockey player * 1972 – Mikael Renberg, Swedish ice hockey player *1973 – Casino Versus Japan, American composer and producer *1974 – Seiji Ara, Japanese race car driver * 1974 – Jens Fredrik Ryland, Norwegian guitarist *1975 – Meb Keflezighi, American runner *1976 – Jean-François Dumoulin, Canadian race car driver * 1976 – Anastasios Pantos, Greek footballer * 1976 – Juan Pablo Sorín, Argentinian footballer and sportscaster *1978 – Morgan Pehme, American director, producer, and screenwriter *1980 – Yossi Benayoun, Israeli footballer * 1980 – DerMarr Johnson, American basketball player *1981 – Craig David, English singer-songwriter, musician and producer *1982 – Ferrie Bodde, Dutch footballer * 1982 – Wouter D'Haene, Belgian sprinter * 1982 – Randall Gay, American football player * 1982 – Corey Parker, Australian rugby league footballer *1983 – James Anyon, English cricketer * 1983 – Henry Cavill, English actor * 1983 – Mabel Gay, Cuban triple jumper * 1983 – Annie Villeneuve, Canadian singer-songwriter * 1983 – Scott Ware, American football player *1984 – Wade MacNeil, Canadian singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1984 – Christian Valdez, Mexican footballer *1985 – Shoko Nakagawa, Japanese actress and singer * 1985 – Emanuele Giaccherini, Italian footballer * 1985 – Tsepo Masilela, South African footballer * 1985 – Marcos Rogério Oliveira Duarte, Brazilian footballer * 1985 – Terrence Wheatley, American football player *1987 – Graham Dorrans, Scottish footballer *1988 – Adele, English singer-songwriter *1989 – Chris Brown, American singer-songwriter, dancer, and actor * 1989 – Agnes Knochenhauer, Swedish curler *1991 – Xenofon Fetsis, Greek footballer * 1991 – Raúl Jiménez, Mexican footballer *1992 – Loïck Landre, French footballer * 1992 – Yōsuke Mikami, Japanese footballer * 1992 – Taisuke Miyazaki, Japanese footballer Deaths * 465 – Gerontius, Archbishop of Milan *1194 – Casimir II the Just, Polish son of Bolesław III Wrymouth (b. 1138) *1243 – Hubert de Burgh, 1st Earl of Kent, English justiciar (b. c. 1160) *1274 – Charles IV, Holy Roman Emperor (b. 1209) *1306 – Constantine Palaiologos, Byzantine general (b. 1261) *1309 – Charles II of Naples (b. 1254) *1338 – Prince Tsunenaga, son of the Japanese Emperor (b. 1324) *1525 – Frederick III, Elector of Saxony (b. 1463) *1586 – Henry Sidney, Irish politician, Lord Deputy of Ireland (b. 1529) *1671 – Edward Montagu, 2nd Earl of Manchester, English general and politician, Lord Chamberlain of the United Kingdom (b. 1602) *1672 – Samuel Cooper, English painter and linguist (b. 1609) *1700 – Angelo Italia, Italian architect (b. 1628) *1705 – Leopold I, Holy Roman Emperor (b. 1640) *1760 – Laurence Shirley, 4th Earl Ferrers, English politician (b. 1720) *1766 – Jean Astruc, French physician and scholar (b. 1684) *1808 – Pierre Jean George Cabanis, French physiologist and philosopher (b. 1757) *1821 – Napoleon, French general and emperor (b. 1769) *1827 – Frederick Augustus I of Saxony (b. 1750) *1833 – Sophia Campbell, English-Australian painter (b. 1777) *1855 – Sir Robert Inglis, 2nd Baronet, English politician (b. 1786) *1859 – Peter Gustav Lejeune Dirichlet, German mathematician and academic (b. 1805) *1860 – Jean-Charles Prince, Canadian bishop (b. 1804) *1892 – August Wilhelm von Hofmann, German chemist and academic (b. 1818) *1896 – Silas Adams, American lawyer and politician (b. 1839) *1902 – Bret Harte, American short story writer and poet (b. 1836) *1907 – Şeker Ahmed Pasha, Turkish soldier and painter (b. 1841) *1916 – John MacBride, Irish soldier and rebel (b. 1865) * 1916 – Maurice Raoul-Duval, French polo player (b. 1866) *1921 – Alfred Hermann Fried, Austrian journalist and publicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1864) *1924 – A. Sabapathy, Sri Lankan journalist and politician (b. 1853) *1931 – Glen Kidston, English pilot and race car driver (b. 1899) *1942 – Qemal Stafa, Albanian politician (b. 1920) *1947 – Ty LaForest, Canadian-American baseball player (b. 1917) *1957 – Leopold Löwenheim, German mathematician and logician (b. 1878) *1959 – Carlos Saavedra Lamas, Argentinian academic and politician, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1878) *1962 – Ernest Tyldesley, English cricketer (b. 1889) *1965 – Nikos Gounaris, Greek tenor and composer (b. 1915) * 1965 – John Waters, American director and screenwriter (b. 1893) *1971 – Violet Jessop, Argentinean-English nurse (b. 1887) *1973 – Zekai Özger, Turkish poet and academic (b. 1948) *1977 – Ludwig Erhard, German economist and politician, Chancellor of Germany (b. 1897) *1981 – Bobby Sands, PIRA volunteer and hunger striker (b. 1954) *1983 – Horst Schumann, German physician (b. 1901) * 1983 – John Williams, English-American actor (b. 1903) *1985 – Donald Bailey, English engineer, designed the Bailey bridge (b. 1901) *1988 – Michael Shaara, American author and academic (b. 1928) *1993 – Irving Howe, American literary and social critic (b. 1920) *1994 – Mário Quintana, Brazilian poet and translator (b. 1906) *1995 – Mikhail Botvinnik, Russian chess player and coach (b. 1911) *1997 – Walter Gotell, German-English actor (b. 1924) *1999 – Vasilis Diamantopoulos, Greek actor, director, and screenwriter (b. 1920) *2000 – Gino Bartali, Italian cyclist (b. 1914) * 2000 – Bill Musselman, American basketball player and coach (b. 1940) *2001 – Morris Graves, American painter and educator (b. 1910) * 2001 – Clifton Hillegass, American publisher, created CliffsNotes (b. 1918) *2002 – Hugo Banzer, Bolivian general and politician, 62nd President of Bolivia (b. 1926) * 2002 – Paul Wilbur Klipsch, American engineer, founded Klipsch Audio Technologies (b. 1904) * 2002 – George Sidney, American director and producer (b. 1916) *2003 – Sam Bockarie, Sierra Leonean commander (b. 1964) * 2003 – Walter Sisulu, South African activist and politician (b. 1912) *2004 – Ritsuko Okazaki, Japanese singer-songwriter (b. 1959) *2006 – Naushad Ali, Indian composer and producer (b. 1919) * 2006 – Atıf Yılmaz, Turkish director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1925) *2007 – Theodore Harold Maiman, American-Canadian physicist and engineer, created the laser (b. 1927) *2008 – Irv Robbins, Canadian-American businessman, co-founded Baskin-Robbins (b. 1917) * 2008 – Jerry Wallace, American singer and guitarist (b. 1928) *2010 – Giulietta Simionato, Italian soprano (b. 1910) * 2010 – Umaru Musa Yar'Adua, Nigerian academic and politician, 12th president of Nigeria (b. 1951) *2011 – Claude Choules, English-Australian soldier (b. 1901) * 2011 – Yosef Merimovich, Israeli footballer and manager (b. 1924) * 2011 – Dana Wynter, British actress (b. 1931) *2012 – Surendranath, Indian cricketer (b. 1937) * 2012 – Carl Johan Bernadotte, Count of Wisborg (b. 1916) * 2012 – Aatos Erkko, Finnish journalist and publisher (b. 1932) * 2012 – George Knobel, Dutch footballer, coach, and manager (b. 1922) * 2012 – Roy Padayachie, South African lawyer and politician, South African Minister of Communications (b. 1950) *2013 – Sarah Kirsch, German poet and author (b. 1935) * 2013 – Robert Ressler, American FBI agent and author (b. 1937) *2014 – Michael Otedola, Nigerian journalist and politician, 9th Governor of Lagos State (b. 1926) *2015 – Jobst Brandt, American cyclist, engineer, and author (b. 1935) * 2015 – Hans Jansen, Dutch linguist, academic, and politician (b. 1942) Holidays and observances * Children's Day (Japan) * Children's Day (South Korea) * Cinco de Mayo (Mexico and the United States) * Christian feast day: ** Angelus of Jerusalem ** Blessed Edmund Ignatius Rice ** Frederick the Wise (Lutheran) ** Hilary of Arles ** Jutta of Kulmsee ** Stanisław Kazimierczyk ** May 5 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) * Constitution Day (Kyrgyzstan) * Coronation Day (Thailand), commemorating the coronation of King Bhumibol Adulyadej in 1950 * Europe Day (Council of Europe) * Feast of al-Khadr or Saint George (Palestinian) * Indian Arrival Day (Guyana) * International Midwives' Day (International) * Liberation Day (Denmark) * Liberation Day (Netherlands) * Lusophone Culture Day (Community of Portuguese Language Countries) * Martyrs' Day (Albania) * Patriots' Victory Day (Ethiopia) * Senior Citizens Day (Palau) * Tango no sekku (Japan) External links * BBC: On This Day * * Today in Canadian History Category:Days of the year Category:May